Improvement is desired in the design of spring assisted folding knives. Conventionally, spring assisted knives utilize components that are substantially exposed to the elements, which can undesirably affect the performance of the knife especially in opening.
Conventional spring assisted knives also typically utilize metal blades. However, the use of non-metal blades for knifes, such as blades made of ceramic or plastic, is often desired but blades of such non-metal materials are not suited for use with conventional spring assist structures. The present disclosure advantageously relates to a spring assisted knife that may use non-metal knife blades.